


Пятилетку за четыре года!

by Pengi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Лучшие друзья нужны для того чтобы ты никогда не чувствовал себя одиноким. А если твой друг - Дигби Баркер, то одиночество тебе не грозит даже когда ты этого очень хочешь.Примечание: Хаски это не только ценный друг, но и 70 кг ходячего секса





	

После расставания с Софи Чарли всего один раз, в шутку да по пьяни, сказал что завязывает с девушками и переходит на парней. Кто же знал, что Дигби воспримет эти слова как Моисей десять заповедей и коммунист приказ Партии. Им тут же был проложен новый курс и составлен план на ближайшую пятилетку. Вот он находит Чарли идеального бойфренда, вот они женятся, потом детей заводят и у Дигби появляется крестный сын или дочь. Профит. Партия и народ им гордятся.

По простой житейской логике, Дигби решил что следует искать полную противоположность леди Софи во всех смыслах. То есть во-первых, мужского пола. Во-вторых, не благородного происхождения. В-третьих, с короткими волосами и большой накаченной грудью (тут пришлось сделать поправочку, пятый размер на мужике смотрелся бы странно). Остальные пункты включали в себя наличие чувства юмора, отсутствие коня, любовь к спорту и шикарную задницу. Нет, у леди Софи тоже была шикарная задница, но Дигби щедрой рукой решил не убирать этот пункт из списка. Может даже стоило поставить его номером один? Надо же чем-то заманить Хаски.

Составив примерный портрет будущего мужа Чарли, Дигби принялся за дело. Напрочь отказавшись слушать отказы и отговорки Хаски, он таскал его за собой по самым смачным заведениям самых злачных районов Лондона. Поначалу компанию им составляли Хьюго и Руфус, но потом здравый смысл победил моральный долг перед другом и они потихоньку самоустранились, придумав больную бабушку в каком-то там Шире и перелом ноги. Кстати, с переломом ноги Руфус чуть не облажался, поскольку Дигби был более чем рад покатать его в инвалидном кресле по всему Южному Лондону. Пришлось себе ещё и постельный режим прописывать. Зато дома, в тишине и уюте.

Чарли же приходилось вечер за вечером впихивать себя в самые пижонские шмотки (назло всем плебеям), укладывать волосы, душиться дорогим одеколоном и следовать аки агнец жертвенный за злодеем Дигби. 

Чарли не знал сколько в Лондоне пабов с подозрительной репутацией, но подозревал что рано или поздно они закончатся. Однако он узнал, что на этот случай у Дигби был план Б - подать объявление в газету. "Высокий, породистый жеребец 26 лет от роду ищет себе наездника для создания семьи". Уходить с молотка, как скотина, Чарли не хотел. Поэтому как только Дигби рассказал ему о своем гениальном запасном плане, Чарли, с внезапно проснувшимся энтузиазмом, принялся рассматривать окружающих на предмет совместимости.

И вот, в пабе под названием "Чёрный принц", ему наконец-то повезло.

Дигби, уже намётанным глазом, приметил им столик, за которым сидела компания молодых людей. Изначально Чарли положил глаз на темнокожего парня с обворожительной улыбкой, но это секрет, который он унесёт в могилу. 

Поняв, что Джамал абсолютно не заинтересован в его прелестях, Чарли чуть приуныл, но когда сидящий напротив него чав снял кепку, явив миру лукавые зеленые глаза и милые ямочки на щеках, всё его естество восторжествовало. Вот он! Тот самый избранный, призванный спасти Чарли от одиночества и сводничества Дигби. 

Узнав Эггзи поближе, Чарли боялся даже думать о том, что они могли бы никогда не встретиться. Казалось бы у них нет ничего общего и больше чем на быстрый перепих глупо было надеяться, но каким-то образом им удалось по-настоящему зацепить друг друга. Как будто всё это время они шли рука об руку, но сами этого не замечали.

***

Несмотря на все их различия Чарли и Эггзи твёрдо знали одно - Дигби Баркер лучший друг, которого можно пожелать. Себе. И врагу. Потому что воплотив в жизнь первую часть пятилетнего плана, Дигби не забыл про остальные.

Иногда Чарли просто боялся, что их с Эггзи похитят и увезут в Лас-Вегас, где напоят до чёртиков и насильно поженят. А ведь у него на свадьбу есть свои планы! Фамильный замок в Шотландии, килты и волынки. Оставалось только набраться храбрости и попросить у Эггзи руки и сердца, в придачу ко всему остальному, на что он уже наложил лапу.


End file.
